My Fiancé
by december28
Summary: "Tunanganku..berumur 18 tahun" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**My Fiancé**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

BAP Members

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

"**Tunanganku..berumur 18 tahun"**

…**.**

"Daehyun-ah! Cepat bangun!"

Daehyun makin merapatkan selimutnya, berpura-pura seakan tak mendengar dan menganggap semua yang terjadi kemarin malam hanya mimpi buruk.

"Bangun sebelum aku memukulmu!"

"Pergilah hyung. Aku benar-benar kacau hari ini"

Daehyun bisa mendengar kakak-nya yang tak beres terkekeh disana, memilih mengabaikan dan kembali memaksakan matanya untuk tertutup istirahat. Jujur saja, Daehyun baru dapat tidur pukul 4 pagi karena masalah kemarin malam.

"Kita sedang berlibur disini, apa kau hanya akan tertidur di kamar?"

"Berlibur?"

Daehyun bangkit dari ranjang, mendorong kecil kepala Himchan –hyungnya yang tengah terkekeh lebar.

"Ya berlibur, ada yang salah?"

"Kau tau ini mimpi buruk untukku selama aku hidup dan tumbuh 23 tahun. Kau tidak berfikir seperti itu?"

Himchan menggeleng menggoda Daehyun.

"Dia manis, akui saja"

Daehyun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, menggerakkan tangannya memberi kode agar Himchan meninggalkan kamar ini dengan cepat.

"Apa menurutmu dia tidak manis?"

"Dia baru berumur 18 tahun hyung, tidak kau fikir itu menyebalkan? dia bahkan masih meminta susu saat makan malam kemarin"

Himchan tertawa keras, menepuk kepala Daehyun yang langsung menepisnya kesal.

"Kau tidak akan menikahinya besok bodoh. Kalian bisa berkenalan dulu selama 1 minggu, 1 bulan, 1 tahun atau bahkan lebih. Aku yakin setelah mengenal lebih lama kau akan terbiasa"

"Kau tau aku tidak suka orang yang merepotkan"

Himchan mengangguk mengiyakan. Tersenyum miring membuat Daehyun melihatnya curiga.

"Ada apa? Senyummu menyeramkan hyung"

"Kau harus terima nasibmu, karena kau akan direpotkan mulai hari ini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Junhong akan memintamu mengajarinya bersepeda"

"HA HA HA HA, berhenti bercanda dan pergilah. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur la-"

"Daehyunnie~"

Daehyun menoleh, menatap heran Ibunya yang tersenyum lebar diambang pintu.

Ada apa dengan semua orang, kenapa hari ini mereka semua tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

"Ne Eomma"

"Kajja mandilah~ setelah itu temani Junhong untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan"

"Hmfft~"

Daehyun melirik bengis pada Himchan yang mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Aishhh.!"

…..

"Kayuh! Cepat kayuh!"

Junhong sudah menatap Daehyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, berkedip memohon belas kasihan pada Daehyun yang seakan tak melihat. Jangan melihat, sekali melihat pasti bocah itu akan merengek dan meminta macam-macam.

"Ka-kayuh seperti ini?"

Junhong mencoba mengayuh sepedanya dengan satu kaki yang masih menapak di tanah, mengusap keringatnya dan tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang sepertinya akan meledak kembali.

"Berapa umurmu! Begini saja tidak bisa!"

"18 tahun"

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 18 tahun? Bagaimana mungkin mangayuh sepeda saja tidak bisa?"

"A-aku minta maaf hyung.."

Daehyun mengipas lehernya dengan kertas yang di bawanya tadi, menatap Junhong dengan bengis dan berdecak kesal.

"Aku akan memegang sepedamu dari belakang, cepat bersiap lagi"

"Aku haus hyung"

"Jangan manja! Hanya ada aku disini, jadilah dewasa dan berhenti merengek"

Junhong mengangguk takut-takut, dengan nelangsa hanya bisa menelan liurnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena kelelahan sejak tadi.

"Be-begini?"

"Angkat kedua kakimu. Lalu kayuh perlahan"

Junhong mengangguk, mengayuh sepedanya perlahan dengan pandangan yang sesekali menoleh ke belakang, menatap Daehyun yang sudah melepas kemejanya dan kini hanya menggunakan kaus longgar berwarna putih.

"Lihat ke depan! Apa jalanannya ada di belakang?"

Junhong kembali menurut, mengayuh sepedanya dengan detak jantung yang terus memompa cepat. Ia takut terjatuh, jika sampai terjatuh maka akan ada luka dan ia benci melihat darah sekecil apapun menempel di kulitnya.

"Hyung…"

Tidak ada jawaban, Junhong masih terus mengayuhnya mencoba berfikir positif bahwa Daehyun masih memegang ujung sepedanya.

"Kau disana kan?"

Kembali tidak ada jawaban, Junhong memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Daehyun yang sudah bertolak pinggang di ujung jalan. Daehyun melepas pegangannya pada sepeda Junhong.

"Hyung! A-aku takut"

Kembali menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Daehyun yang sedang tertawa sambil menenggak air mineral disana.

"Hyung!-"

Bruk.

Junhong meringis, merasakan perih pada siku dan lututnya yang membentur aspal jalan. Mengusap pasir jalanan yang menempel di pipinya lalu menoleh kearah Daehyun. Daehyun masih disana, masih belum mendekat kearahnya yang terjatuh dan kesakitan.

"Hyung..hiks"

Duduk berjongkok dan terisak kala melihat darah segar mengalir dari lutut putihnya, mencoba meniup dan mengusapnya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan pasir jalanan.

"Perih..hiks"

"Bangunlah, jangan cengeng"

"Sakit hyung"

Junhong mendongak, menatap Daehyun yang bertolak pinggang dan menendang kaki Junhong yang masih terduduk di aspal.

"Cepat bangun, aku lelah dan segera ingin mandi"

Junhong menangis saat mengetahui Daehyun benar-benar membencinya karena perjodohan ini. Mencoba menahan perih di siku dan lututnya, Junhong bangkit dan menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Hyung…"

"Aku tidak merasa kasihan, berhenti menangis dan-'

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Junhong yang mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Daehyun. Meringis kecil kala merasakan ngilu pada lutut dan sikunya yang bahkan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ingin mengadu? Sana adukan saja. Kau fikir aku peduli?"

Junhong menggeleng, mencoba mengangkat sepedanya dan kembali menatap Daehyun.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak menyukai pertunangan ini, aku akan mengatakan pada orang tuaku untuk membatalkannya"

"Kau fikir bisa melakukan itu?"

"Aku bisa tentu saja~ sejak hyungku meninggal dan aku menjadi anak tunggal, orang tuaku selalu mengabulkan permintaanku"

"Itulah sebabnya kau menjadi manja!"

Junhong mengangguk membenarkan, mengusap cincin di jarinya dan perlahan melepasnya di hadapan Daehyun.

"Aku minta maaf hyung karena menyusahkanmu, aku memang seharusnya lebih dewasa dan-"

"Kau ingin membuatku simpati padamu?"

Junhong menggeleng, terisak dan kembali menghapus air matanya. Menggeratkan genggamannya pada stang sepeda yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Awalnya aku fikir mungkin setelah mengenalmu aku bisa mulai mencoba melupakan traumaku.."

Daehyun tertegun menatap Junhong yang masih tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, melirik lutut Junhong yang ternyata benar-benar mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ya! Kau berdarah?"

Junhong menggeleng kecil, tersenyum dan mengusap darah di lututnya dengan tangannya yang berdebu.

"YA! KAU BISA INFEKSI!"

"Sekarang kau peduli padaku?"

"Ayo kembali ke penginapan dan-"

"Hyungku….meninggal saat mengikuti lomba bersepeda di gunung"

Daehyun menoleh, menatap Junhong yang mengusap jok sepedanya lalu terkekeh kecil. Mengusap air matanya dengan lengan kaus yang ia gunakan lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku selalu takut untuk menaiki sepeda sampai suatu hari Eomma mengatakan bahwa aku bisa meminta seseorang untuk mengajariku bersepeda, Eomma mengatakan ia akan menjagaku dan melindungiku seperti yang hyung lakukan"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya, merasa bersalah saat lagi-lagi melihat Junhong meringis mencoba menahan perih pada lukanya.

"Aku minta maaf hyung…kau mungkin kaget akan semua omong kosong tentang pertunangan ini. Berbeda denganku yang bahkan tak bisa tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu denganmu"

Daehyun berjongkok dihadapan Junhong, mengambil kemeja miliknya dan melilitkannya pada lutut Junhong yang berdarah.

"Hyung…"

"Ini agar darahmu berhenti"

Menepuk-nepuk betis Junhong yang sudah penuh dengan pasir, bangkit dan kembali menepuk pipi dan leher Junhong yang juga kotor karena pasir yang menempel.

"Berhenti mengangis"

Junhong menurut, mencoba menahan tangisnya dan menatap Daehyun yang tengah membasahi bibirnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya kaget karena keputusan mendadak yang dilakukan keluarga kita"

Junhong mengangguk mencoba mengerti, menatap Daehyun yang meraih tangannya dan mengusap darah di siku Junhong dengan kaus yang dikenakannya.

"Kausmu…"

"Aku minta maaf karena terlalu keras padamu"

Meniup siku Junhong yang menutup matanya kala merasakan hembusan nafas Daehyun sampai pada kulitnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bersepeda dengan benar besok, kau mau?"

Junhong mengangguk, meraih kaus yang Daehyun kenakan lalu menggenggamnya mencari perlindungan.

"Aku yang akan mengayuh sepedanya, kau di belakang okay?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Daehyun mengangguk, mengacak rambutnya lalu meraih sepeda yang Junhong pegang sejak tadi. Bersiap mengayuh lalu menoleh kearah Junhong.

"Naiklah.."

Junhong menurut, menaiki jok belakang sepeda itu dan menarik kaus Daehyun yang terkena noda darah dari sikunya.

"Pegang yang benar, kau bisa jatuh lagi"

Junhong menunduk, memeluk canggung tubuh Daehyun dari belakang dan perlahan mulai merasakan hembusan angin memanjakan kulit pucatnya yang tampak berdebu.

"Junhong.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan lupa…pakai cincinmu lagi"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, mengangguk dan memberanikan diri menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Daehyun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih hyung~"

"Hng"

"**Kau tidak akan menikahinya besok bodoh. Kalian bisa berkenalan dulu selama 1 minggu, 1 bulan, 1 tahun atau bahkan lebih. Aku yakin setelah mengenal lebih lama kau akan terbiasa"**

Daehyun mengangguk kecil kala teringat ucapan Himchan pagi tadi, sepertinya tak masalah mulai mendekatkan diri dengan Junhong yang penurut. Mereka masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Pertunangan mereka bahkan baru dimulai kemarin malam, Daehyun akan mencoba, setidaknya membuka dirinya pada Junhong yang manja namun tak berpura-pura.

Ya..setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Hello…My Fiancé.

Mari saling mengenal mulai sekarang.

….

**FIN.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~**

**Pyoooong~~~**


End file.
